


Three Things I Thought About Death

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Drabble, Feels, Gen, bro feels, inconsistent tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had made three predictions about my death.The thing about predictions is that they might not come true.





	Three Things I Thought About Death

I had made three predictions about my death.

It was an inevitable thing: everybody died in the end. Sure, they may return to life, but they would still die. Maybe they were even just dead inside?

Knowing that everybody died, making predictions could at least make it more bearable to think about.

I got my first prediction right. I had said, many years ago in a scruffy motel room in a conversation that meant nothing at the time, that I would die before him. No doubts about it.

There was no way that Dean could die before me. My brother is reckless, yes, but he isn’t a moron… most of the time. He is strong, so much stronger than I could ever be, and was cut for this life in a way i never was. At some point, when he too died, he would go down in a blaze of glory; loud and dangerous and worth it. But whenever that time was, it would be after me.

I got that prediction correct. Dean was alive, while i would soon not be.

My second prediction was to lighten the mood that night in the motel- that whenever i died, it would be raining, or snowing, or storming, or deathly cold: and it would be dark. With our lifestyles, this was almost inevitable. Here I was, thunder rumbling in the distance, surrounded in slowly filling puddles of water in the darkness. At least the weather wasn’t too warm, too cold. I smiled at that thought. We weren’t heroes- we wouldn’t get sunny skies or hot summer days for our inevitable doom.

That prediction rang true.

The last prediction did not.

I used the last of my strength to look around me, ignoring the blackening edges on my vision, searching in the dark for somebody who was not here.

Dean.

My last prediction was that when I died, my brother would be by my side. He would comfort me, try to help me, tell me to hold on, and i could spend the last minutes of my life looking at him. My brother meant the world to me, more than the world, everything. There was no future i could see in that soggy motel room that would keep my brother away from my final moments. Where was he now? I didn’t know. He is probably looking for me, the fight over.

He did not find me before oblivion took over and my final prediction rang false.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is both my first Supernatural fanfiction and my first fanfiction posted ever! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave comments filled with constructive criticism.


End file.
